digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article
This is where we select next month's Featured Article. The system for selecting an article takes place as follows: *'1st' (day of the month) - Voting for next month's article begins. This lasts for two weeks. *'14th' - Voting finishes. Any major problems with the chosen article are listed, and users have one week to address these problems. *'21st' - If problems with the chosen article have not been addressed, a selection of exemplar articles are presented for a second round of voting, lasting one week. *'28th' - The final chosen article is displayed as the new Featured Article. SIGN YOUR VOTES WITH ~~~~ OR THEY WILL BE REMOVED. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO VOTE, YOU JUST NEED TO ADD THE FOUR TILDES (~~~~) AFTER YOUR COMMENT. YOU MUST SIGN IN THIS MANNER, SO THAT YOUR VOTE IS TIMESTAMPED. IF SOMEONE HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR THE ARTICLE YOU WANT, PLEASE SECOND THEIR VOTE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO COUNT. Candidates for featured article should #Have excellent grammar and spelling, #Be checked for accuracy, and in line with the Manual of Style, #Have information sourced to somewhere, and #If a character/species article, have an up-to-date, high quality image. Voting for September, 2011 Past Voting This is an archive of voting from past months. Do not make any changes unless necessary. New votes should be posted in the section above. August 2011: Digital Monster X-Evolution I'm going to vote for the Digital Monster X-Evolution! To me, it's the best Digimon Movie there is. Only regret is that there was no release in the U.S... -PyroHearts777 ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 04:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I second it, the article is good, just needs an up. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 16:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to vote for the Digital Monster X-Evolution too! 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I as well. --Dragosbeta 17:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I will check with one of the admins to see if there is anything needed for the page, and if not, I'll make it the featured article. It'll stay for a ~month, and then hopefully we can get back to the one article/month schedule again.---- Rad140 (Message) 22:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) January-August, 2011: Digimon Tamers This month's featured article is Digimon Tamers with three votes. The page is mostly all right; cleanup should involve making sure to standardize the anime pages and possibly add a section detailing the video games in the Digimon Tamers continuity. Lanate (talk) 17:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) As a new year means a new begining, this month my vote goes to Digimon Tamers.Tailed Fox 00:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, you can vote to get Tamers in Blu-ray...but yeah, I also vote Tamers.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I second the vote for Digimon Tamers 14:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Anony ::: I vote for tamers too Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 01:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Are we ever going to update the featured article? We're coming up on March and we still have December's F.A. still up. --JediMasterShark 04:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) December, 2010: A Very Digi Christmas This month's featured article is A Very Digi Christmas with four votes. Happy holidays, everyone! THB → Talk ← 15:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's three weeks now, so voting is now closed. December's featured article will be A Very Digi Christmas. Now, as I mentioned before, the synopsis needs some work, which basically means it needs to be longer. I made some general improvements to the rest of the article a while ago, so everything else should be fine. There's also a good amount of trivia, though it wouldn't hurt to have a couple more quotes. THB → Talk ← 13:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) How about feature Brave Heart in December? There aren't music featured articles even in the weekly voting archives and this one can be easily fixed up. Tailed Fox 20:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) How about BlackWarGreymon? 23:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Anomynous C'mon people! December? It's gotta be A Very Digi Christmas! (Synopsis needs work, otherwise it's basically fine.) THB → Talk ← 16:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with that. --White Star Line 16:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) November, 2010: Agumon (Adventure) Halloween's over, November's here, and four votes makes Agumon (Adventure) this month's featured article. THB → Talk ← 16:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Another unanimous result - Agumon (Adventure) with four votes. Skimming through the article, the only problem I found was a low quality screenshot, which I've now replaced. Other than that, as far as I can see, all that needs doing is a spelling and grammar check. If anyone spots any other issues with the article, feel free to bring them up on the article's talk page, or even better, fix it yourself! THB → Talk ← 12:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) How about Agumon (Adventure)? It looks pretty good to me. --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 02:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll second that. THB → Talk ← 09:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Agumon (Adventure) is sure a good article, I second its vote. AnDrEy 19:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I am third of the opinion. 13:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Omnius October, 2010: Seven Great Demon Lords Seven Great Demon Lords is October's Featured Article with a solid four votes. THB → Talk ← 20:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's unanimous. Four votes says Seven Great Demon Lords is this month's winner. Now, concerning problems with the article; it's already been mentioned that the Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS sections need filling in a bit more. Other than that, all that really needs doing is the standard spelling and grammar check. Further discussion on this topic should take place at Talk:Seven Great Demon Lords. THB → Talk ← 16:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) To the Halloween's month I go with Seven Great Demon Lords.AnDrEy 01:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I second that vote times a million!--Wh!te$tar 01:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I second that vote too ! 13:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) anomynous :::I second that vote, provided the Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS sections are fleshed out further.Glorious CHAOS! 14:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also second it. (Unsigned) September, 2010: D-Reaper Well, time's up, and D-Reaper will now be going up as September's featured article. Thanks to all those people over the months who helped make this article a worthy candidate. THB → Talk ← 10:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting is now officially closed, and I've just added the breaking vote to make D-Reaper the winner. Now, as far as problems with the article are concerned, all I can really suggest is finding a better quality screenshot, and checking for spelling, grammar and so on. Beyond that, I'm not sure what to say. I'm afraid I'm not at all familiar with the article. If someone else, possibly an admin, could list any major problems with the article, that would be great. Thanks. THB → Talk ← 21:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got a new picture, See Article, and I checked spelling, grammar, and conventions. Awaiting further orders --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 21:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I hate to sound fussy, but could we possibly get a screenshot that doesn't contain any logos. If anyone could upload a RAW screenshot, that would be perfect. Anyway, skimming through the rest of the article, it looks fine, and I know that a lot of work has already gone into it. I'd be willing to let go up. THB → Talk ← 11:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I updated the image, but the thumbnail won't update for some reason? You can click on the thumb nail and see the large view with the fixed image, however the thumbnail refuses to change. Any thoughts? --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 21:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that sometimes happens when I re-upload a certain screenshot. It should sort itself out by the end of the month. If not, try uploading again - I've often found that helps. THB → Talk ← 13:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::most everything on its talk page has been dealt with. The only things that still need to be done are to flesh out the plot sections, using the informative format and the storylink templates. See tfwiki's articles on main characters (Optimus, Dinobot) to see what kind of quality we want.Glorious CHAOS! 13:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I fixed the tumbnail. I edited the px size as an unregistered contributor and the image updated!--Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 02:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) This month my vote goes to Angewomon as it seems complete.AnDrEy 13:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) my vote is for lucemon because its cute and different 00:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) After some research, I have decided to nominate D-Reaper for the featured article of September on the grounds that it is fairly complete, were organized, and well formed. --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 04:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No sense in nominating another article, so I'll second D-Reaper. THB → Talk ← 21:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) August, 2010: Digimon Sovereigns Alright! This month's winner is Digimon Sovereigns with two votes. THB → Talk ← 18:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) All right then! It's the 15th now and the are closed. Digimon Sovereigns wins. At first glance, these are the major problems I can see with the article: *All of the fiction sections must be rewritten in present tense. *The stubbed fiction sections must be completed. *The Fanglongmon section needs polishing. So, let's get to it in time for the next week! Lanate (talk) 21:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Discussion of this in Talk:Digimon Sovereigns.---- Rad140 (Message) 23:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's the 22nd now. I can see that there's been a bit of a cleanup, though some problems still remain. On the other hand, the article's so near-complete, it would be a shame to say no to it. I'd be willing to let it go up. We've still got a few days to make improvements anyway. What does everyone else think? THB → Talk ← 19:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's the height of summer now, so I going to vote for a chilly article, Frigimon, to cool everyone down. THB → Talk ← 11:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Adventure (Movie) is the first Digimon anime and the animes were those which made Digimon famous. AnDrEy 19:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Its Summer just now so i am voting for apollomon? (Unsigned) Digimon Sovereigns here. Or SGDL, we can get it cleaned up soon.Glorious CHAOS! 18:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I 2nd Digimon Sovereigns --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 20:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think the Guilmon article is very good. 16:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC)